<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shigarakis Pet by beast_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495343">Shigarakis Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beast_exe/pseuds/beast_exe'>beast_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, myhero - Fandom, myheroacademia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, XReader, bnha - Freeform, lov, mha - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beast_exe/pseuds/beast_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shigaraki x Reader story. For all the Tomura simps out there this is for you. It's very smutty and overall I'm sorry there's some rxpe ex in here but it goes with the story outlook. Just enjoy ig. Hehe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shigarakixreader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shigarakis Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Rxpe Warning⚠️<br/>‼️Super Smutty‼️<br/>❌It might turn you on so be careful❌</p><p>The character Shiggy is with is Female btw with hip length black hair and goldenish hazel eyes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--UA Trip USJ--<br/>
Waiting for Aizawa like always he was somehow always late just lately though I sat at the bus waiting for him so badly wanting to slap the shit out of his dumb face. Katsuki and Eijirou both dragged me on the bus right when they saw Mr. Aizawa-sensei. "Now no more worrying ok Y/n" I rolled my eyes at them and looked out the window as they just chatted about fucking me silly and shit because I've had one night stands with both but really didn't like either. All I had was a Black haired young boy stuck in my head I decided I was gonna find him to my self "Shimura Tenyo" I whispered to myself. "Who tf?" Mineta questioned from in front of me. "Don't worry just shut your face short ass" Katsuki poked the back of my head "Hey idiot, what do you think about letting me and Eijirou bang you so hard you can't walk for weeks on end..?" I shrugged "whatever" Ochako grabbed me when we got off the bus and pulled me over to her as to ask why I was acting so weird to the dumbasses I was besties with. "Well for your matter I'm worried!" She yelled and stomped as she looked like a bright pink elephant about to burst a blood vessel. </p><p>-pink elephant halfly yelled at me-</p><p>She continued her rampage as Thirteen was instructing us on what we're gonna do and who's gonna go together to where. He saw me and Ochako not listening but he was surprised at Ochako not but me he could care less of I was a complete screwup. While he finished explaining a warp hole opened up and a hell ton of villains popped out of either end. Aizawa and Thirteen rushed in as everyone but me was warped somewhere else in USJ I hoped. Standing there in 'awe at the complete moment I watched how Aizawa got injured wanting to help then Thirteen almost got sucked into his own black hole because of the warp guy. I recognized most of them from Deku explaining and showing them all throughout Middle school time Katsuki had to be a dick and ruin the poor kids dreams. Example torn and stained pages all once a kids work of art and dreams. The Quirkless wonder Kacchan used to say but now it's just IM GONNA SURPASS YOU ONE DAY JUST YOU WAIT!-.. God there such idiots. Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Toga, Dabi, Twice, Mr Compress. I named all the villain names I knew before I blacked out when someone wrapped something around my head it was a shitty little metal mask thing God it bugged the living shit outta me. All I could feel were chains around me arms and one leg I felt helpless. "Tenyo" I whispered once again to myself. "Masters gonna be happy" I heard two voices say about me before they left. Someone walked in "Well well well look what the cat dragged in" whoever it was chuckled a man I presumed. He sat down on the bed with me. "Get over with it!" ---- "what? with what?" His raspy voice echoes from ear to ear. "Whatever your gonna do to me!" I shouted him taken aback from that. "Why don't you just fuck my ass instead darling-" he shouted back. 'Darling!?' 'The voice the comebacks the nicknames' "Tenyo?" I asked him realizing who I was as I said his name with that disputable child like voice I used whenever I was happy. "Y/n!" He tried hugging me. "Decay" I reminded him but it was to late he was already locked in a full on whole hand hug. He stared at me and I wanted to look at him but all I could see was cold metal up against my face. "Tenten can you like? Um.." I didn't know how to ask to be freed from these chains of evil. He decayed them right off but completely unlatched the mask and threw it. "I'm sorry y/n I shouldn't have ran off like I did" I shrugged "well your here now" he nodded and cuddled up against me feeling his warm cheeks on my chest and his extremely cold hands over my hips I layer there watching him petting his hair slowly but happily. It was easy to tell he loved it. I took the hand mask thing off his face and put it to the side. "Hey y/n do you know how you got an immunity to my quirk?" I shrugged and questioned "My moms BS maybe" we both layed there and next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the room by a girl with dirty blonde buns. "Fresh Hero!" She chuckled.  "What!?" I screeched. "Man settle we only brought her down here for one thing" Dabi rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah right, well how do you know our boss...?" -- "who are you?" --- "why are you staying?" She continued to question me as Tenyo ran down the stairs and directly to her holding her by the neck. "TOGA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY PRIZES-" he hissed at her. I went over to him as he started to scratch his neck once again I put my arms around his waist and held it there as I looked up at him. He let go of her "We can't lose another so I'll let this slide but fuck off she's mine" -- "yours..?" I asked sheepishly ---- "yes mine, our promise is gonna be fulfilled I'm never gonna leave you like I promised." -- "you broke it then how can I trust you now?" ----- "y/n I changed I'll keep it I swear"  he lifted me up around his waist and jolted me upwards by the thighs before taking me back up to his room. He layed there on my stomach I jolted up after being at rest awhile. I was holding my stomach it was in a pure surge of pain. I accidentally almost threw him off of me. He jolted awake and held my hand. "What did I do?" He whispered in a low cry. I passed out unconsciously. When I woke up I didn't even know what day it was all I knew is Shiggy wasn't here Kurogiri was for a moment then vanishes. The only people I saw were the assholes Katsuki and Eijirou. "Wtf happened to her!" Katsuki yelled. All I could get out was "Tenyo!-~ Tenten~ S-shig---" with a slight moan after each word unmeaningly. Katsuki ran over "YOU DUMBASS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING AND WHO TF IS TENYO!!!" He yelled at me and I tried to answer but my eyes dimmed out and I fell unconscious once again. Next thing I remember is alarms and Katsuki holding me and running. "Villain breach!" Is all I heard and then I moaned out "Tenyo-~~" once again making Katsuki mad enough to fuck me dirty for Shiggy would have enough time to save me. I hoped. Kacchan threw me down on a park bench as I noticed I was wearing Shiggys shirt and panties but nothing else. Katsuki fully stripped me. Tearing of Ten's shirt I kinda got angry it was freezing outside then he tore my panties off right from under me as he messed around with me for his pleasure. I kept moaning and he lifted me and halfly tossed me against a street lamp pole my ass hitting the cold metal I sat frozen still. All I could hear was sirens and Katsuki's pants unzip and fall. Next thing I knew his cock was inside me banging against my walls I caved in with moans I hated it especially from/with him. He liked slapping my ass with his quirk so sparks would fly and light it up. After being fucked to hell. Shiggy officially got there by hearing me. He knew it was me. I crawled over to him the best I could nude as all hell from Katsuki and full of cum to the brim bc of him but I was kinda warmed now. I could see Shiggy blush by looking down at me. He was choking the living shit outta Katsuki till I got to him he threw dumbass down the road and picked me up. I don't know where your clothes went but here. He took his shirt off and handed it over to me slinging it over my head helpfully. Still basically nude Shiggy was kinda under torment. He messed with me the whole way home I was moaning up a storm to him because each touch made me wetter. "I'm gonna clean that nasty man outta you Hun" ------ "Y-yes pl-lease" I moaned throughout my whole sentences and he loved it I moaned for him so differently than I did for Kacchan and he loved it. I was soppin and dripping by the time we got to the house no one else was there just yet so Shiggy decided he was gonna have some fun with that. I was to hurt and fragile to move anything. All I heard was Tenyo get a drink then sit on the barstool in front of where he sat me. He messed with my wetness once again before putting an ice cube up against my bud which made me moan loudly he seemed to enjoy that so he rubbed the bud even more with that Ice till it melted onto my pussy as he played with it running my clit and whispering sweet nothings. He had used like two ice cubes before Toga, Dabi, and twice came in. They heard me moaning and Shiggy basically had me on my back so everyone saw my wet clean pussy that was halfly covered with cum from Kacchan which Shiggy didn't like seeing. Everytime he saw someone even lightly touch or poke me he would choke hold them but surprisingly enough Dabi touched me for like ten minutes right in my pussy it felt weird I was mildly uncomfortable with the subject my pussy was now even warmer bc for some reason they like using my ability to be immune to quirks to its test so I had both fire and explosion shit touching me in one day in one of the same damn spots it was weird it felt weird. I whined and Shiggy picked me up still messing with me while he carried me up the stairs like I was some kind of puppet of his. He layed me down my legs spread widely his head In between my legs it was hard not to moan just from his warmth. "hng~!" I moaned decently loud and he started licking and sucking like it was his calling or some shit. Eating me out over and over again he enjoyed my moans and everything I said to come with it. "H-h-hng-g-~~~" I moaned very loudly you could hear Toga mockingly go "Ah~" I heard his pants unzip and fall off of him as he kicked them off and too the side. He brought his face up to mine with hella blush as he kissed me deeply and passionately. His massive cock leaning up against my opening caressing my bud I moaned into our kiss. He shoved his cock into me I moaned very loudly and he thrusted even faster into me my moans got louder and he held me up a little for he could hear me even louder just for himself he reached down pressing and messing with my bud making me even fuller of moans. "No one but me can do this to you ever again got it princess..?" ------- "Y-yes-~"<br/>
----- "hm?" He teased -- "D-d-dadd-dy-~~~~~" I moaned into his ear and he got faster out of lust and care. It felt way better than anything I've ever felt before. This was actual happiness my pussy felt so good it was throbbing for him and me making noises and loud ass moans just for him turned him on even more. "Who am i? Who do you serve?" He asked softly as his thrusts slowed down for it was easier to hear me. "P-p-pap-pi-~~ My da-add-dy--~~ T-ten-nyo-~~~~" -- "Who's your master princess...?" He asked gruffly as he huffed with small deep moans as he quickened his pace once again. "I-I-I'm g-gonna c-c-cu-um~!" I moaned out louder than before. ------- "Babe~ just do it~" he stated as he moaned in my ear. He pulled out for a moment. As I moaned for more. "Beg me princess...?" He rubbed my cheek. "D-dadd-day~~ Cmon-~~~" he smirked down at me knowing I don't wanna beg it's not something I do. "D-daddy~ please~~~ f-feed me y-y-your gorgeous~ sexy~~ juicy~ cock~~~ I want it in me more-~~~ please daddy~~" I moaned out to him very loudly.<br/>
"yes kitten~"  he smiled blushing his lust slowly simmering as he watched me act so small compared to him. "So who's yours master..? Who do you obey no matter what..?" -- he shoved his cock into me deeper than before making me moan even louder. "Who-?" He asked me once again thrusting into me softly but enough add on too Kacchans pain to make me able to feel it and not walk for hell knows how long. "D-d-daddy-~~~ h-hng~~~~~~" I moaned out his name over and over again for a few minutes before he finished inside of me. His seed making me all warm inside he held his cock in me for a while after that. He had me all red and sweaty my back still arched but everything hurt. The only thing that felt right was the cock inside me. It made me feel all warm and gooshy. His cum making me hornier and wetter he took his cock out of me an laid behind me. One of his arms around my chest the other one holding my pussy and slowly spooning it making me feel good. Little moans was all that came out till he whispered in my ear "I love you y/n, don't forget that" --- "I love" -- he messed with me faster to make me moan it out to him. "you d-d-dadd-dy-~~~" I moaned loudly just from his hand and words. "I'm glad I can't decay you, my love" he whispered. He continued whispering sweet nothings into my ear and messing with me till I fell asleep in his arms and curled up against him.  He was passed out on me I woke up around 1am to commotion on my pussy and it was Dabi. I kicked at him and then I just let him go because once Shiggy heard a moan. I stared moaning quietly at Dabi to stop but all he did was go faster on me and tell me to keep it down. My back was arched from this. All I heard was pants come down and a massive dick insert into my pussy with light thrusts I moaned again I didn't like it it hurt I was in pain. Shiggy heard my pain and felt me arched and he sat up fricking pissed. "DABI- YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH DONT YOU-" Dabi didn't care what Shiggy was saying he thrusted more into me and made me moan loudly. Shiggy stood up and grabbed Dabi by the neck. "What did I say you fucking slutty ass jerk" -- "Nothing-" Dabi answered "my ears were full of ringing moans of a princess. Who deserves better than you." I held my stomach in pain and ran out of the room of fighting men knowing it might end in Dabi's death I shoved myself through Togas door and onto her purple galaxy bed. I was in pure tears. My pussy was sopping and throbbing from just being quickly fucked by an asshole. She came up to me and held me against her warm body wrapping me up in one of her blankets. "What happened Princess...?" She asked quietly. "D-dabi..." I answered shakenly. "May I see? Just to help I know Shiggy will be mad but you came to me" I nodded at her. She lifted up the blanket and sucked me of making sure I had nothing from Dabi in me. She started tasting cum "Did Dabi cum in you..?" She asked lightly. "No.." I answered. "Then I'm done." She said as she put the blanket back over my naked body. Shiggy came rushing in. "I-i babe.." He ran over to me and held me close to him. "Are you ok now..?" He asked lightly and softly pulling my hair behind my ear. I nodded. "Talk to me please sweetie..." I shrugged up at him he lifted me up. "Thank you Toga" he carried me back to his room Dabi was in the hallway his jacket decayed and a good amount of Abs showing. Shiggy covered my eyes from him. "My man.." I whispered lightly. "I try to be, I'm sorry I act like such a child" he pouted at me. ---- "Well it's something I like about you." --- "Do you need cleaning again or do you wanna wait," --- "I've been fucked three times with cock today my pussy hurts" I whined at him. -- "Babe what if I just spoon you till you fall asleep?" ---- "softly no hard shit ok...?" ---- he nodded in return as he carried me into his room and this time locked the door he closed the blinds and everything. His lights were dim and shallow he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry princess" he pouted at me before he set me down and laid on the ground next to me on the bed. I whined "Baby~ uppie-~ pweasy~" --- "but baby it's so hard not to fuck you.." he stared up at me "I don't wanna mess up with you and inturn lose you to some asshole like Dabi" I looked at him sitting up in pain "cmere" he laid on my lap pouting and whining up at me. "It's so hard to be careful with you" he growled as the door rattled. "Sir, it's 5am" Kurogiri said before he walked off. Shiggy shrugged and went back to laying next to me being a small spoon because he was sad insecure lil bb who needed comforting. I kissed his forehead as he held both of his arms around my waist. "Hey babe with you be my dick warmer at my meeting..?" He looked at my face with pouty intentions. "But bb-" ---- "No one will know I promise I just wanna play with you.." He looked at me very seriously before turning me over towards him an kissing me. I blushed at him then leaned my head up against his chest. "I love you princess I'm so sorry there dirty fire shit has touched you..." He looked down at me guilty of letting it happen. "I should of not let you out of my sight" ---- "babe settle your ass down or I'll suck ya dick and calm you down myself" I exclaimed trying to be dominant to him. He started grinding up against my pussy. His hard ass cock bulging at my heated lips. "Daddy~" I moaned out "I told you only s-spooning-" he chuckled "I'm sorry sweetie your just so tempting I just can't not have an urge to fuck the living shit out of you till you moan my name so loudly even UA can hear you." ---- Blushing, "I'll be your cock warmer if you promise to clean me from them.." He nodded "That's my job hunny" he smirked down at me "my meetings in two hours in the break-room upstairs and I have to be there first so coffee and jelly donuts for breakfast?" I nodded he picked me up happily unlocking his door and sat me down on a barstool I was still basically naked all I had on we're undergarments. He looked at me playing with me with his eyes. "BABE!? No fair!" ---- he chuckled again and smirked before turning around. Dabi came down and sat next to me. "Your always welcome in my room." He whispered in my ear --- "my hot cock awaits you princess" ----- "FUCK OFF DABI SHES MINE LEARN THAT" Shiggy growled at him Toga came down and smacked Dabi upside the head and forced him away from me for she could sit down. "You feeling better...?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah I do really thank you again Toga" she nodded "I'll clean you up anytime" Shiggy stared "WTF!" ------ "Babe settle" - "she just wanted to help" ---- "You promised me you'd never let someone else touch you" ---- "you said man, she's a female." ---- he growled at me and Toga. "No person! Is allowed to touch you!! Ever again!!!!! But me!" He yelled. Toga backed away saying "Sorry" He grabbed our breakfast and me then dragged me up to his room once again. He threw a black hoodie with the words "His little Slut" on it in Japanese. He smirked "Now wear that no one will dare touch you" I held it on my lap instead of putting it on so he walked over to me "Do you wanna be cleaned by your master or punished by him." He held my chin up for I was looking at him my neck strained. I shrugged as he said "Put it on or I'll have to punish my little dick warmer." ---- "I'd like that" ------- he rolled his eyes and forced the hoodie on over me. "Now don't you take it off" I shrugged as I was covered in the fluffy hoodie he forced over me. It smelled like him. His cum, his hair, his everything. His musk endorsed it making me feel safe. He watched me hold the hoodie up to my nose sniffing it. His smell started to turn me on I blushed as he handed me a coffee thermos. I nommed on the jelly donut he made me get for I would have something to eat. After I finished he lifted me up by my thighs facing him. "Who's my slut?" ---- "I am daddy~" I answered blushing before burning my tongue with coffee and he kissed my tongue. "Feel better..?" ---- I nodded lightly at him. He carried me out of the room and out the hallway to an upper floor in the warehouse he sat at the end of the whole room. "Is my slut ready for a very boring meeting besides my hard cock in her tight pussy" I nodded at him. "Better get comfortable before they come in" he smirked. He sat down at his seat and all I saw was his pants half down and my soaked panties obeying him as he moved them off my ass. He thrusted softly into my tight pussy making a moan escape my lips right before someone walked in. Kurogiri why was he here. "Master you shouldn't bring your girlfriend to your meetings." ---- "I know I know but I can't help it I wanna fuck her so badly" --- More people walked in and Kurogiri left. Shiggy squeezed my ass and thighs throughout the whole meeting and he even messed with me so much I moaned a little only few heard me and he was lucky for that. By the end of it a few men walked over to Shiggy asking if they could see my body and if I was for sale. He said no to everyone. At the complete end when everyone was gone he threw me on the desk and sucked out at my pussy. "F-fuck~" I moaned out at him as he sucked at my clit. Kurogiri walked in again not caring about what his boss was doing or my light moans that echoed in the empty room. "You have another meeting in an hour with the board." ---- "But giri I don't wanna be professional I just wanna fuck the living shit out of my slut." ---- A loud moan of his name escaped my lips "S-Sh-higaraki-senpai-~~~~~" Kurogiri left once again. He sucked and licked at me even more making me moan even louder. "H-hng~~" He shoved his dick into me roughly and hardly going as fast as he could not being soft at all. He made himself cum in me very quickly twice his cum was dripping out of me on his desk. He smirked as he took me off his dick. "Meetings about to start again sexy warm my dick my fucking slut and you might find a prize tonight." ---- I nodded at him as he kissed me roughly but passionately. He set me on his cock once again thrusting into me a little softly while he waited for people to arrive as they all talked he messed with my bud the whole time and slapped my ass as much as he wanted making me feel pain and my ass tingle. My pussy was soaking all the way down his fat cock which was shoved deep inside me. He normally didn't mess with my boobs but he decided to hold my legs down with his and force his hands up into my bra and he messed with my nipples talking about branding with the board his voice made me even wetter on his lap. One of them asked for my opinion on branding things and Shiggy decided to pinch my nipples so hard I let out a "Mmm~" sound. ----- "Excuse her she's only here for me" Shiggy exclaimed halfly pissed someone was talking to his little pet. I could hear how pissed he was in his voice "Kitten there's one more meeting Kurogiri doesn't want me to bring you with me to it but I don't want my cock cold at all so could you hide under the table and suck me off as I face fuck you so hard." I nodded at him "I am yours daddy~ so whatever you want me to do I must. No matter how much pain I'm in." ----- He played with my hair "Good kitten" --- the meeting had started I was under the table he barely let me suck him off before he face fucked me so hard I gaged under the table making him lightly moan and happy. His red eyes teeming with lust he watched as I got face fucked and he cummed in my mouth making sure I would swallow it all. When everyone left for the last time he lifted me up. You've been a good kitten all day today what do you wanna do tonight?" ----- "I told you I wanna be cleaned out in the dimness of your room and after if we could eat ice team and Bing horror movies for I can be a baby all night.." ------- he smirked "So I get to fuck you then baby you all night because I don't have work in the morning" -- I nodded at him as he messed with my pussy as he brought be back down to our room. "Would you rather gentle or rough?" ---- "Rough enough I can't walk for a few days...?" ---- he nodded smirkingly--- "My sex toy of a slutty kitten~" --</p><p>     «§——§»<br/>
&lt;„10pm„&gt;<br/>
Sitting there waiting for the hall to stir clear Shiggy was hooking up his portable Fridge/Freezer to hold our ice cream and sodas for we wouldn't have to go downstairs at all that night after he fucked me silly. Earlier that day Him and Kurogiri fixed up the walls for now there soundproof so moans, screams, ext. can't get out of our room. Baby had the ice cream and mew dews all ready for our night his room was all picked up he had my torn and broken clothes from the first night he fucked me in a basket covered with wetness and my smell. I didn't like it but he seemed to enjoy it especially when he was horny and I wasn't with him. I only knew this because of Toga she like spying on him when I was out. That basket stayed in his closest for the most part. He got me specific clothes all tying to him or that I was his I wasn't allowed to wear anything else unless it was his. I took one of his hoodies and my collar with his name on it and put them on but otherwise that I was nude. He hated it when I wore pants or shit like that so he got me ass shorts, skinny ripped jeans, and fishnet leggings. I put the fishnet on waiting for him to get back up here and mess with me. I cleaned up my other clothes as I dimmed his lights and worked on placing small candles next to the window lighting them he wouldn't know I used part of my quirk unless I accidentally burn myself. Which I did "FUCK!" ---- Shiggy rushed in somehow hearing me his hoodie was over the burn on my wrist he stared at me for a few moments before I crawled up onto the bed in the corner of the room. I was surprised he had a king bed in the room compared to the door size but he managed it and I was kinda glad it smelled like him and was soft as all fucking hell. I sat on my knees near the edge of the bed setting up the remotes and fixing up his gaming shit by putting it up on the dresser. His hoodie was so big on me it cover up all my scars hickeys and everything. He didn't quite like that so he liked leaving a hickey right where nothing could cover it up right in the crevice of my jawline and my neck. It bugged me but it showed I was his and he liked that. "Babeee why did you get all dressed up you said I could clean you till you couldn't walk for daysss" I smirked up at him. ---- "I wanted you to have fun tearing shit off of your little slutty kitten.." I said looking away from him. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up for I was looking directly at him. "Good more fun for me" he starting crawling on top of me my face was red he looked like a normal teenage boy even thought he was almost 18. I put my thumb on his bottom lip that lightly turned him on. He took the hoodie off of me as his hips grinded against me. He kissed my neck leaving hickies up and down till he found my very marked sweet spot he messed with it sucking on it and kissing it as I moaned in his ear. "Hng~ d-daddy~" he slowly worked on my fishnet leggings and messed with me through my panties running his fingers up and down on my clit. I moaned very loudly trying to shut myself up. He reassured me that "No one can hear you but me~" he continued to grind up against me as he messed with me the fishnet leggings now on his dark maroon carpet. He tore my panties down and off of me my bare thighs in his hands he slowly rubbed them up and down as I made noises for him. He took his boxers off and laid on me kissing me softly and passionately I held behind his head messing with his hair making his blush then he went down and started sucking on my boobs caressing them vividly rubbing my nipples playing around with his words. "Mamacita~" he tried making a moaning noise as he said it. "Babe you want me to suck ya dick before I can't walk?" ---- he scratched his neck and looked at me "If you'd like to its your night" ---- i nodded and went down and over to his fat veiny cock after I took his hands in mine and put them on the back of my head. I started licking and sucking at his dick. Caressing his balls with one hand. He watched me and started fuck facing me tired of me staring at him and only him moaning he shoved his dick down my throat till I gaged at it then he pulled out not even close to cumming. He pulled me up and shoved his massive cock in me thrusting hitting my g spot everytime he cummed in me 4times already and I was already very wobbly when I tried to stand I would buckle at the knees and completely flop onto the ground he kept trying to get me to walk for the fun of it but I was so full of semen he had to put my panties on for me and he put his hoodie back on me as he started one of the 5movies he picked out for his day off and my no-walk day. I moved my hand to fit around his chest perfectly his lips clashed with mine in a full on kiss of passion and care. He played with my hair as I laid up against him wearily he messed around with my panties for his own entertainment just to see how wet and warm I was from being filled up four fucking times. Everytime I talked to him a moan seized the surface and he loved that. "I~ love you~" I spoke to him. "I love you also kitten~" he didn't like most movies it was adorable how he hated spiders and clowns but was perfectly fine with a Pedophile raping a child. I just watched his smirk grow till a spider popped up on the screen then he jolted upwards and shoved his face into my breasts. I was a blushing, moaning mess the whole time and he couldn't help but influence underage drinking on me. He completely complies when he put a Bluetooth vibrator in me with his cum and everything still inside me he placed the Lush vibrator right in my pussy and licked my pussy lips before turning it on. Everytime he got scared he jolted the controls faster making me moan loudly. "Baby~ turn it down~" I could hear someone at the door I stared at it scaredly and he could tell so he went to the door to find... Katsuki being thrown by Dabi into our door. He slammed it shut on the poor kids back. I didn't know who was out there just knew Dabi was doing something stupid. Shiggy made the vibrator intensity go higher every 30minutes till I passed out on his chest my pussy vibrating against him. As he kissed me and messed with my hair turning the vibrator up more for I would moan loudly in my sleep. Katsuki was now chained in the corner of the room having to watch Shiggy play around with me with the vibrator as I moaned and my panties were sopping both of the men wanting to fuck the living shit out of me. Shiggy bent down the lust in both of there eyes were Unbelievable Shiggy started licking at my pussy making his cum and my wetness leak out my underwear now somewhere on the floor as he sucked around the vibrator. Feeling him there I woke up and started moaning very loudly. I was used to people watching him fuck the shit out of me but Kacchan. I didn't expect him to be here. Shiggy put the hood up over my face for only Shiggy could see me if he looked up but only if. He'd seen it many times before though. He took out the black vibrator turning it off and sucking at my loud ass pussy. Shiggy was putting on a show. Dabi came in watching him fuck the dirty shit out of me. He looked up at me seeing if I was ok with this but all he got were loud fucking moans from me as my pussy throbbed under his warm ass lips and sucking making me wetter by the moment. My anxiety was out of the roofs. Steam seized in Kacchan who I was watching out of the corner of my eye. Shiggy yelled at Dabi to get himself out of the room and that this was a one man one moan show. I already couldn't walk I didn't know what he was gonna do. He tore down his boxers once again and fucked me silly for around ten minutes making me beg for his cock. "D-daddy~ pweasy!~" I begged out with moans. Kacchan got so mad at this at my perfect night he shoved Shigaraki off of me and yelled. "She's my fuck doll get your own!" ---- "Your so sure she's yours let's see who she rathers!" ---- I just sat there ineligible to do anything as I was still a moaning mess. "Ten-yo~~" I was moaning his name his cock his cum I rathered it it made me full and happy. Kacchan sat above me purely nude because of Dabi and Shiggy doing what they do best humiliating someone. Kacchans blastoid of a cock laid in my opening he fucked me slowly thrusting it making himself cum from my warm juicy pussy two times in a row. I was full already my pussy dripping from mixed cums and my own wetness Shiggy looked so pissed at me and at Kacchan. He shoved Katsuki off of me and out of the room yelling at Dabi to finish him off. Shiggy went back over to me. "Sorry baby.." --- "I ruined your night" --- " I didn't know that Dabi was gonna bring that asshole here.." He whined at me. I petted him lovingly "do your job Hun" is all I could say he knew what I meant he started sucking me off all the cum and bad shit out of me he licked his lips as once I was empty he still went at licking me up and down making me blush as he made me cum inside his mouth 3 times in the span of 15minutes. He loved it licking me clean after each time. He sat me in front of him facing his chest his cock resting inside of me as I laid up against him willingly sitting 'on ' his cock. He turned on light rap music in the background as we whispered sweet nothings back and forth. "Doll..." ---- "King..." ----- "Princess.." -- "Daddy.." On and off we spoke to each other using different names till I passed out with his cock sitting up against my g-spot as I slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>